Simple Darthipedia:About
Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki, is a wiki created on August 10, 2007 by Gonk. History Sometime in the summer of 2007—the exact date is lost to history—Gonk realized that there was no English Star Wars humor wiki. In fact, the only Star Wars humor wiki in existence was Vongopedia, a Polish SW parody wiki. Gonk, a typically monolingual American, had no idea what any of it said. Inspired by what he viewed as the limitless potential of sites like Memory Alfa, the Star Trek humor wiki, Gonk realized someone needed to create an English humor wiki for Star Wars, and decided it might as well be him. Twelve support votes and days of shameless self-promotion later, Darthipedia was created. Within two days it had already surpassed 70 articles. Within a couple of short weeks, it exceeded Memory Alfa's total number of articles (though the Star Trek humor wiki still got more hits, presumably because of this). In May 2008, Darthipedia extended a moist, peculiar-smelling hand of friendship to the Star Wars Fanon Wiki in the form of "The Darth Dispatch." This marked the beginning of a largely unsuccessful series of attempts to form a community beyond the highly active, highly abusive Darthipedia IRC channel. Later that same year, as anyone with the intelligence of a sea cucumber could have predicted, the official friendship was called off in an acrimonious shouting match at Chili's, right in front of everyone. June 2008 saw the premiere of The Gonk Crusades, the official Darthipedia webcomic. The ensuing flood of media attention, effusive praise, and terrifyingly dedicated fans nearly caused Gonk to become a recluse, shunning all human contact, electronic or otherwise; then he woke up and remembered that he had maybe ten readers. The following October, Darthipedia became Wikia's second most hated wiki (behind Wookieepedia) with the debut of The Jax Pavan Project, an attempt to create an article for every male named Jax Pavan living on Coruscant—which was to result in 582,797,753 articles. Darthipedia's official bot, Darth-2-D2, had created tens of thousands of identical articles—briefly but officially making Darthipedia the biggest Wikia wiki—before the project was noticed and gradually scaled back. To appease the frothing Darthipedian masses, it was agreed that Darthipedia could continue to claim it had over 582,797,753 articles, and, as a wiki, it didn't have to worry much about verifiability. It appears to contain information both Canon to Star Wars as well as some Legends and some Made Up Fanfiction Trash because this is what nerds do when let loose on a website they can do anything on. We get Darth Barney. Vital stats Number of Articles Number of Darths 139 Official Mascot Darth-Darth Binks Official Browser Firefox Official Novelist/Singer Steve Perry Official Song Don't Stop Believing Official Threat To Destroy your planet Official Veiled Threat ...For now Official Baked Good MUFFINS Official Other Food Pesto con muerte Official Drink Jawa juice Official Means of Reproduction Wookiee-Nookie Official Reproductive Health Center Sith Happens Condom and Pregnancy Test Emporium Official Sport Mandalorian Roulette What the community is saying about Darthipedia |DP:IRC}} and about Darthipedia's general strategy.|DP:IRC}} many goddamn rules about fucking editing a fucking page some asshole deleted my fucking for a nerf herder page u suck darthipedia you fucking suck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!|The high prophet of peace|User:The high prophet of peace}} is so bad. the person who created it is a cunt and it is the most stupid wiki I have ever seen!!!| }} Fun facts *The first Darthipedia article was Frog-Buster, created by AdmirableAckbar—well, actually, he didn't write it for Darthipedia, but rather imported it from a user subpage on Wookieepedia, so it doesn't really count. But we've let him believe that it does. *If you stretched out every Darthipedia article from end to end, it would reach Trenton, New Jersey. Wow! *The term "Darthipedia" comes from an ancient Sanskrit phrase meaning "place for pubescent nerds to hang out when they aren't furiously masturbating to comic books." *Darthipedia is the Internet's only planet-destroying wiki. When somebody makes Xindipedia, Darthipedia will become the Internet's first planet-destroying wiki. *Excessive exposure to Darthipedia can result in severe hemorrhoids. *Darthipedia is the Official Science-Fiction Humor Wiki of Anti-Robo-Pope Celestine II. *Nine out of 10 disreputable doctors recommend Darthipedia for the emotionally unstable. *Darthipedia ranked #3 on Atlantic Monthly's 2008 list of "Top 100 Things We Wouldn't Even Dignify by Listing in Our Magazine." The runner-up was phrenology and #1 was Halopedia. *Darthipedia hates your freedoms! *Jimmy Wales calls Darthipedia "the out-of-control cancer of the Internet!" Well, not really. But he probably will. *Darthipedians aren't fish. They're mammals, just like you and me! *Support for Darthipedia is provided in part by the John D. and Catherine T. MacArthur Foundation. (We go through their garbage sometimes. I like used coffee filters, personally.) *Darthipedia is many times bigger than Wikipedia and we didn't even have to ask you for money to reach that goal! ...Seriously though, give us money. *Darthipedia salutes the late Bea Arthur. R.I.P. Ackmena, and yes, we WILL have one more round. See also *Conservapedia's article about Darthipedia Category:Darthipedia